Never Alone
by Demented Koneko
Summary: Touya goes to visit Yukito on Christmas Eve. Touya/Yukito


**Author's Notes: **It's been awhile since I'd written anything CCS related, and it dawned on me that I'd never actually written anything concerning my favourite pairing so I though I would give it a shot. Just a short fluuf-ridden piece. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to the wonderful ladies of CLAMP.

**Never Alone**

Touya knocked softly on the door and took a step back. The large traditional Japanese house that stood before him belonged to his best friend. It was strange to think that Yukito lived here all by himself. It had been his Grandparents house, but since they didn't really exist…

He knocked again, frowning after a minute when no reply came. Yukito wouldn't be out at this time of night would he? This time he knocked harder, a horrible image of his best friend collapsed on the floor entering his mind. He had found Yukito like that before when Yue had no energy, and it had terrified him.

Without a second thought, he barged in. "Yuki!"

He wasn't in the kitchen. Just as he was about to call out again, he spotted Yukito in the next room standing next to a large decorated tree.

"Yuki…" He let out a soft sigh of relief.

The silver haired teenager turned around, his eyes widening slightly in surprise as if he had awoken from a trance. "Toya?"

"Sorry for barging in like this. I knocked on the door several times and called out, but you never came." He knew he should feel at least some sort of embarrassment, but for now all he felt was relief.

"Sorry. I didn't hear." Yukito replied, worriedly. "It's strange, I was looking at the tree then I just zoned out."

"It's a very nice tree." Touya commented, taking a step back to admire it. "You did a good job decorating it."

Yukito gave a small smile. "Thank you. My Grandmother, I used to help her decorate it every year…" He paused for second. "Though, I guess I didn't… She wasn't real after all."

The dark haired teen's eyes focused on the floor. "Yuki…"

"I guess it's strange isn't it? I mean to have such a nicely decorated tree when you live by yourself. There's no point if you don't have a family to share it with." He stated solemnly.

"Yuki…You know you're not alone, don't you?" Touya interjected, staring intently at the shorter boy.

"I have Yue. I mean he's the only reason I exist, right?"

"No. That's not what I meant." replied Touya, quickly shaking his head. "You have-"

"You and Sakura-chan?" Yukito gave a small thankful smile. "I know. Both of you are so kind to me. You, especially have done so much for me. So much that I know that I'll never be able to repay you. It's just…" Biting down on his lip, he hesitated for a moment, bringing his right arm to rest on his left shoulder as if shielding himself. "It's difficult at times. All those experiences, all my memories…none of them were real. I came into existence just over two years ago and sometimes…sometimes it scares me so much. I know that I'm just a shadow; merely an extension of Yue, but those memories, though distant and frayed, felt so real. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if I'm even-"

Seeing the depressed look on his friend's face, Yukito quickly covered his mouth and turned. "S-Sorry. I'm being selfish. I-"

"Idiot." Mumbled the other teen, clenching his fists.

Yukito glanced up with hurt eyes. "Toya…"

"You're not being selfish. You have every reason to be angry." Touya confirmed firmly. "Created and implanted with false memories, no control of your own destiny. Anyone would pissed; anyone would be scared. But one thing you don't have to worry about is if you're real. You may be Yue's false form but it's easy to see you are not Yue. You are you. And all those memories that you have since the very first day I met you, all the memories we share together, they are real. And Yue and not even Clow Reed can change that."

Yukito felt at if his heart was stopping, as if he could no longer breathe as he gazed into Touya's dark brown eyes. So full of conviction, so full of truth… He wasn't lying. Then his mouth curved into a smile, and Yukito felt his heart swell, for Touya's smile, it really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"The fact that you're not human, that you were created using magic, it doesn't change the fact that you're still my best friend. That you are my most important person."

Frozen to the spot, Yukito didn't even blink as Touya extended his arm and gently clasped his left cheek in his hand. "You feel pretty real to me."

"Toya." He felt the tears well up in his eyes, and slowly he placed his hand on top of Touya's. Touya's hands… They really were wonderful.

Slowly, Touya started to pull his hand away but Yukito held on and Touya allowed his fingers to entwine with Yukito's.

"Did you really mean?" Yukito asked hesitantly, his tears shining through his glasses. "Am I really your most important person?"

Touya merely nodded, but that simple action spoke a million words, and without a second thought, Yukito had his arms wrapped around the taller teen. "Thank you."

Touya gave small chuckle as he embraced Yukito in return, trying to mask the absolute terror he felt just before admitting his feelings, and the wave of relief he felt now.

"Sakura-chan was right." the golden-eyed boy whispered, his head resting gently on Touya's chest.

"Hm?"

"After she confessed her feelings, she asked me if I had someone else who I loved. And without saying anything she somehow knew it was you. I was uncertain of how you felt at the time, but she assured me that I was your special person."

"The-the monster said that?" questioned Touya feeling his face go red.

"She also told me that if you ever hurt me, she would beat you up." he laughed.

"Well, with all her magic she has an unfair advantage, but I'm pretty sure I can still take her." Touya chuckled in return.

Suddenly Yukito pulled backed and looked away.

"Yuki?" he asked, confused and feeling slightly hurt by the sudden action.

"You must miss her very much. Your Mother, I mean. Without your magic you can't see her."

Touya, understanding now moved forward and placed his hands on his best friend's shoulders giving them a tight squeeze. "It wasn't fair that I was the only one who could see her. I know that she's all right, and that she can come see us whenever she wants. But not seeing you everyday… That is something I wouldn't be able to live without."

With that said he bent down pressing his lips softly against Yukito's. Yukito's eyes widened but after moment he melted into Touya's kiss.

This was what Touya tasted like; this was his kiss. And just like his hands, it felt wonderful.

Gradually they pulled apart, and Touya couldn't help but think of Yukito as anything but adorable at that moment noting the pinkish tinge on his cheeks.

Mentally, Touya laughed at himself. Who would have thought he could be so romantic? It was really was different from Kaho.

"Oh! It's Christmas!" Yukito declared, staring over at the clock.

Three minutes past twelve. That was why he had come over here after all, wasn't it? "Happy Birthday." Touya said, holding out a wrapped gift.

Yukito blinked, confused for a moment. "For me?" he asked, pointing at himself in a dim-witted but cute manner.

"Well I don't know anyone else whose birthday is today." Touya replied, playfully rolling his eyes.

Yukito gave a small laugh. "That's true."

Carefully he unwrapped the present as if cherishing every moment of it. It was a completely different story when it came to getting the wrapping of food off on the other hand…

Yukito stared intently at the gift in his hands. It was a photo-frame, a beautifully detailed one at that, but what was important was what was inside the frame.

"It's not much, but it's something to remind you that no matter how bad you may feel, you are not alone."

Yukito felt the tears well up in his eyes again. In the frame was a photo of Touya, Sakura and himself; in other words: his family.

"Thank you." he whispered, wiping the tears behind his glasses.

The dark haired teen smiled. "Your welcome. Now let's head over to mines."

"Yours?"

"Well, you can't exactly spend Christmas alone. Besides, the monster decided to bake you a birthday cake. Though considering it's the monster's you may want to avoid it."

"Of course not! I'm sure Sakura-chan put a lot of effort into making it. I'll gladly partake in eating it." replied Yukito, the usual cheerful smile back in his face.

Touya shrugged. "It's your funeral. Just don't blame me if you're up all night with diarrhoea."

"Toya…" Yukito began warningly.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. Sakura is a good cook."

"But you'd never tell her that." he laughed.

"Of course not."

Quickly putting on his coat and shoes, he grabbed Touya's hand and started running. He was fast but he knew Touya would have no trouble keeping up.

"What's the rush?"

"Sakura-chan will worry if you're away to long, and I want to spend every minute together with my family." he declared laughing happily.

This moment, sooner or later it would become a distant memory, but it would never become frayed.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you very much for reading. Constructive criticism or any advice on how I could improve is greatly appreciated.


End file.
